who many secrets can you keep?
by Nefilim4ever-SensualFujoshi
Summary: Que pasa cuando Francia e Inglaterra se quedan solos? Aunque han estado juntos a lo largo del tiempo Arthur sigue sin querer admitir nada. Y ahora el Ingles tiene otra razon para querer mantener su romance oculto. Horrible summary pero denle una oportunidad no es tan malo(?


FuUk 1

La reunión era como cualquier otra…una pérdida de tiempo. No se podían poner de acuerdo en absolutamente nada. Se podían oír los gritos del americano que insistía en otra de sus ridículas ideas en donde él los salvaba a todos como el héroe que era. También estaban los del ruso que invitaba a todo a ser uno con el de esa forma tan aterradoramente maniática que era tan propia de él. Y por su puesto los del alemán que trataba de calmarlos a todos.

Arthur suspiro audiblemente mientras miraba el asiento vacío junto a él, el lugar de la "estúpida rana acosadora" como a él le gustaba llamar al francés. Tal vez había hecho mal esta mañana, tal vez pudo haberlo despertado, al menos por cortesía…Pero el francés sin duda se lo merecía por haberlo mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche sabiendo que tenían reunión temprano en la mañana.

Cerro los ojo un momento y se froto los ojos cansados, tratando de relajarse un poco…lo que claro, fue imposible gracias al americano que de repente lo tenía abrazado por la espalda y gritaba a su oído el apodo que le había puesto cuando apenas era una colonia inglesa.

-¡Iggy! ¡Iggy! ¡Diles que tú me apoyas! –pedía el americano cual niño pequeño-.

-I… ¿What? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-De mi maravillosa y heroica idea para salvar el mundo. –contesto el de los ojos azules, orgulloso de si mismo.

-Wtf! ¡Ya te he dicho que darle una hamburguesa diaria a la gente no arreglara nada!

-¡Eres malo! –dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero el americano.

Después de mas ideas ridículas, peleas entre el ruso y el americano, otra pelea del americano con los hermanos mexicanos, luego otra disputa de Alfred con prácticamente todos los latinos. Al fin, todo término con un grito de Alemania que ya harto de todo dio la reunión como terminada.

Todas las naciones se dirigieron a la puerta en grupos…La húngara con Austria y Gilbert, Canadá justo de tras de ellos tratando de llamar la atención del albino. Alemania –sonrojado- salió de la mano con Italia del norte que avanzaba medio bailando felizmente, Lovino cabreado seguido de un español rogándole perdón por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, el americano aun discutiendo con Isabel (México del sur) sobre fronteras. Y así la sala se fue quedando vacía, excepto por un ingles que disfrutaba de unos preciados instantes de silencio antes de seguir a todos afuera del edificio.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, tomo todas sus cosas, las guardo en su maletín y se encamino a la salida.

Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando unas manos lo empujaron adentro de nuevo y cerraron la puerta con llave. Fue tan rápido que el ingles no supo de quien se trataba hasta que unos labios que él conocía muy bien se encontraron con los suyos.

El beso empezó como siempre. Francia lo besaba tan lento, tan tierno, como si con el beso quisiera decirle que tiene todo el tiempo para dedicárselo a él y solo a él. Era la clase de eso que hacía que las rodillas de Arthur templaran y lo hacían aun más impaciente de lo que ya era. Lo hacía desear más. Más tiempo para comerse a Francis a besos, más caricias del de los ojos azules, más contacto con su cuerpo. Quería recorrerlo entero. Y que Francia le hiciera todas esas cosas inmorales que solo el sabia como hacer, esas cosas que el ansiaba más que nada y de las que nunca se atrevería a hablar en voz alta.

El beso termino demasiado pronto para el gusto de Arthur. Suspiro tristemente cuando el francés se aparto unos pasos de él para poder mirarlo.

-Oh mon amour, pudiste haberme despertado. Me perdí la junta el francés con un ademan dramático.

-Gritos, peleas, discusiones que no llegan a ningún lado…Yes, creo que eso fue básicamente igual que siempre–dijo el Ingles sin siquiera mostrarse un poco arrepentido. –

-Aun así me hubiera gustado llegar a tiempo.-Dijo el francés un poco más serio. –

-¿Why? De cualquier forma no haces nada y no te echamos de menos. –

-Oh, seguro que tú me echaste de menos, mon cheri –Dijo el francés con un brillo lascivo en sus ojos-. O al menos echaste de menos mi mano tocándote debajo de la mesa.

El ingles se limito a sonrojaste y desviar la mirada porque… ¡maldita sea! Era cierto. En las últimas juntas mientras las demás naciones se gritaban unos a otros el francés metía la mano en los pantalones del británico y jugaba a torturarlo de la manera más erótica posible. Y al Ingles le encantaba el hecho de que estuviera prohibido, nadie lo sospechara y correr el riesgo de ser descubierto en plena reunión. Claro que no podía correrse delante de todos por lo que esperaban al primer descanso que les diera Alemania para correr al primer armario de limpieza o al baño que encontraran para hacerlo rápidamente, sin desvestirse y siempre tapado la boca del otro con una de sus manos para evitar que grite mientras se corren juntos.

El francés sonrió ante el sonrojo del de los ojos verdes. Era obvio lo que estaba recordado y el francés amaba el hecho de que Arthur aunque no lo admitiera pensaba tanto en el sexo como él.

-Vamos a mi auto –Dijo el ingles sin verlo.

Francia soltó una suave risita al oírlo.

-¿Mon petti lapin no puede esperar a llegar a casa? –Pregunto con una sonrisa divertía.

-No seas idiota, tu también mueres por hacerlo. –Mientras Arthur decía esto se acercaba a Francis, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Una atrevida mano Britania se poso en el miembro del francés, acariciándolo sobre la ropa. –You are hard -. Dijo el británico en el oído de Francis.

Francis cerró los ojos y suspiro al sentir las caricias un poco rudas del ingles.

-Vamos…vamos al auto…-decía el ingles que por supuesto también estaba duro y tenía la necesidad de que Francis lo tocara.-

El francés no respondió, lo empujo hacia la mesa donde todos discutían hasta hace poco. No tan delicadamente lo subió a ella y le separo las piernas. El ingles lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-N…no, aquí no. Nos pueden ver. –Dijo entrecortadamente pues el francés ya estaba entre sus piernas y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras su boca dejaba suaves besos en el cuello del británico.

-¿Y? tu querías que te follara, casi estabas rogando. –dijo el francés medio en broma.

-Yes…but…not here, plea…ah…please. –De la boca inglesa empezaron a salir pequeños gemidos por los mordidas que el francés le daba en el cuello.

-¿Por qué no? No es como si no supieran que me vas a buscar siempre que estas caliente. –Dijo el francés bastante más serio. El sabia que el de ojos verdes no quería que nadie se enterara de nada, por supuesto también sabia porque era eso pero le gustaba torturarse un poco oyéndolo de la boca de Arthur y torturarlo a él por ser tan débil y jugar tanto con él.

-Please, Frog, just…ah…fuck me…fuck hard. –Normalmente hubiera discutido con el francés pero en eso momento, cuando él lo tocaba así…No podía, simplemente no podía pesar. Quería ir a un lugar más privado pero el tenía razón. El riesgo lo excitaba.

El francés se alejo un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo ponerse de pie frente a él.

-Desvístete -. Dijo mirándolo de forma lasciva. –

El ingles que en ese momento hubiera hecho lo que sea que el de ojos azules le hubiera pedido se puso de pie y se quito rápidamente toda su ropa. Sonrojado alzo la mirada hacia Francis que lo miraba con hambre y inevitablemente se sonrojo mas.

Francis alzo al ingles y este enredo sus piernas alrededor del francés. Luego lo recargo sobre la mesa asegurándose mientras lo hacía de que sus miembros se rosaran. Y lo beso.

Arthur dejo de pensar apenas sintió los labios suaves contra los suyos, la lengua juguetona y exigente dentro de su boca y las manos del francés en su palpitante erección.

El francés se retiro solo un poco para míralo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por el miembro del ingles que no dejaba de retorcerse y gemir.

-Yes...yes…ah! –el ingles ni siquiera podía decir algo coherente mientras Francis lo masturbaba. Y así fue llevándolo al borde del orgasmo.

-Please!...quiero…ah…ahg…quiero sen-sentirte…fuck me. –Arthur estaba muy cerca pero quería llegar con el francés. Le encantaba cuando el se corría en su interior.

El francés se bajo los pantalones solo lo suficiente y acerco su miembro duro a la entrada del ingles.

-Oh mon amour…¿que es lo que quieres? –Dijo el francés con una sonrisa perversa mirando directo a esos ojos verdes.

-Él ingles frunció ceño. No le gustaba que lo hiciera rogar…bueno, le encantaba, pero jamás lo admitiría ante nadie y mucho menos ante él.

-Fuck me…ahg…fuck me har-hard. Rápido, es-estúpida rana. –No quería correrse todavía, necesitaba sentir la esencia del francés llenándolo para eso.

-El france presiono un poco más contra la tierna piel del ingles. A lo que el de los ojos verdes dio un gemido mas fuerte. Riéndose un poco de la necesidad tan desesperada de Arthur, lo penetro. Justo de la forma en que a el le gustaba. Duro y sin ninguna delicadeza. Él británico amaba eso, como a pesar de que a Francis le gustaba lento y emocional estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que el de los ojos verdes lo disfrutara.

El rubio de los ojos azules empezó a marcar un vaivén rápido mientas el británico le rogaba por mas y casi ponía los ojos en blanco cuando francis tocaba ese punto sensible dentro de él, ese que le hacía ver estrellas y que solo Francis podía alcanzar.

Después de un gran rato de gemidos por parte de ambos, embestidas rudas y profundas y ese brusco ritmo que llevaban…El ingles se corrió gritando el nombre de Francis y luego el francés se vino cuando involuntariamente las paredes internas de Arthur se contrajeron y lo obligaron a vaciarse dentro del ingles.

Después de que el británico se vistiera y Francis arreglara un poco su sudada y arrugada ropa, salieron de la sala de juntas . El ingles caminando raro debido a una molestia en su trasero, culpa de sus actitudes masoquistas.

No quedaron para verse más tarde…después de todo ya lo habían hecho y el ingles estaría satisfecho hasta mañana.


End file.
